House of Horrors
by Brittgirl015
Summary: A seemingly normal shift turns into a nightmare for the CSIs when one of their own is injured. NO SLASH. I do not own CSI or any characters in this story. Also Warrick is in this, I'm pretending he never died. Hint of Morganders.
1. loud shots

This is my first fanfic ever so I appreciate any feedback.

The night shift CSI team was just finishing up the last bit of paperwork when DB came in to the break room. _"Hey guys I have a case here if anyone has some free time." "Sorry but me and Sara are still working the robbery homicide just off the strip, we have our hands full"_, Morgan said before her and Sara got up and they both made their way out of the break room and down the hall. DB looked to Warrick and Finn but they told him they both had alot of follow up paper work for the case they were working. _"I'll do it." _DB turned to see Greg getting up and taking the file from his hands, he then looked to Nick. Nick reluctantly got up and followed Greg with an unethusiastic _"Sure". _

Nick got in the driver's seat and Greg in the passanger seat. It was strangely quiet in the car. Nick looked to Greg a little worried, _"Is there something wrong, Greg?". "Oh sorry, I'm just tired I guess". "I've been working a double shift". _Nick knew how that felt, in fact everyone on the team did. Las Vegas wasn't much of calm city, crime wise and everyone seemed to be overworked.

They arrived at the crime scene to find only two policemen out front. They didn't really notice considering this area has a significantly lower crime rate than most of Las Vegas, stepping out of the car and moving to the trunk.

They slowly got the kits out of Nick's trunk and made their way over to the policemen standing in the yard of a average house. The house looked a little more rundown than the rest but almost wasn't noticable unless you took a close look. The hedges had some length to them that made the house look small, almost like it was hiding behind the large bushes. Greg just happened to notice a small "For Sale" sign sticking in the grass.

The male policemen looked towards them, _"So the body is in the attic, the realitor found him when she was inspecting the electrical wiring, and the house is clear". _Nick looked to the side of the officer where he noticed a smaller woman with brown hair and large glasses looking fairly shaken._ "Greg why don't you go and check out the body and I can talk to the realitor while we wait for David". _

_"Sure", _Greg said, _"While you can go talk to a woman in the fresh air while I can go look at a dead guy in a cramped attic". _Nick just looked at him, seeming ammused and walked in the direction of the realitor. Greg turned to the house and walked through the door to find a completly empty livingroom.

At first he was confused but then remembered the house was for sale. He slowly made his way through the house and came to a long staircase. _"Great", _he sighed, _"I have to climb all these stairs and then the stairs to the attic"._

Nick reached the realitor and turned back to see Greg walking into the wide front doorway. When he rotated towards the woman she spoke even before he could release a greeting. _"Before you ask I have not been inside this house", _she said pointing in the homes direction, _"for almost 2 months since it was put on the market. I have no idea how that man's body got there and I don't want to know. I never liked that house and I only offered to sell it because, if I even managed to, then I would get a pay raise."_

Nick looked puzzledly at the woman, who seemed to be out of breath from her nervous babling, then to the officer who only smiled back at him.

_"Alright ma'am", _Nick sighed_, "If you could give Officer Burkes your number and how we could reach you then you can be on your way."_ The woman looked relieved and turned to the Officer in haste. Nick turned to the house and continued on to find Greg.

Greg had climbed the stairs carefully because he had decided to do Nick a favor and carry both kits to the attic. He almost tripped more then once but had managed to regain his balance and climb the rest of the stairs to the attic.

Once in the attic Greg took a look around and not surprisingly found that the attic was empty except for a large man's body on the floor near the small window. He bent down and found that the man couldn't have been there long because he didn't even smell decomp. In fact the body looked really fresh, but he just dismissed it and turned to start processing the attic.

Greg was in the middle of processing what looked like a footprint in the dust when he heard a noise. He turned swiftly to see Nick climbing the stairs. When Nick came into view he saw Greg's startled face and smiled_. "Geez Greggo, did I scare you, thought you were expecting me."_

He frowned, 'Did Nick always have to scare him'. He tossed Nick his camera and they began processing in silence other than to discuss their favorite TV shows and complain about each other being out of shape to climb all the stairs.

Suddenly they heard a single gunshot and both froze. Greg reach towards his side just to realize he hadn't brought his gun, looking up he saw Nick, luckily with his gun, staring at the attic opening. Hours seemed to go by and nothing happened.

Suddenly the attic door slamed shut, seemingly on its own, and the CSIs both jumped in surprise. They almost had no time to react when random shots seemed to be coming from the floor. Greg looked in horror, 'someone is shooting at us through the floor!'.

Nick looked to Greg and then back to the door hoping for a way out and frantically and blindly dodging the random bullets.

There was a scream of agony and a CSI dropped to the floor in pain and quickly fell into unconciousness. The bullets stopped and the remaining CSI stood staring at his partner lying on the floor blood slowly forming into a pool around him.


	2. 99 problems

**I appreciate the feedback that I have recieved and the encouraging reviews. So I have written this chapter for anyone who wanted me to continue with my story.**

There was a scream of agony and a CSI dropped to the floor in pain and quickly fell into unconsciousness. The bullets stopped and the remaining CSI stood staring at his partner lying on the floor blood slowly forming into a pool around him.

Nick stared in horror as Greg's blood continued to come out of a wound in his upper thigh. He quickly shook out of his momentary paralysis and rushed to Greg, careful not to make any noise in case the shooter was listening.

Greg slowly crept towards conciousness and awoke to a searing pain in his leg and Nick kneeling over him. Nick held a finger to his lips signaling for Greg to be quiet. Althoguh it was difficult he tried to comply and silently hissed in pain.

Nick quickly looked up and saw that the attic trap door was still closed, 'I should clear the house and get Greg out of here', he thought. He looked to Greg who was trying to keep silent through the pain in his leg and simultaniously stop the bleeding with his hands. Nick took off his jacket and put pressure on the wound. Luckily it hadn't seemed to knick any major arteries.

Nick had no other choice, he needed to make sure they weren't in any more danger. He gave Greg his cellphone, _"Greg you need help call Russell. I am going to clear the house."_

Greg looked at Nick with concerned eyes, _"Nick you can't go out there alone what if the shooter is out there you don't have backup."_

Nick sighed_, "Greg you need to go to the hospital now. I can't wait for backup the shooter could come back and you are in no condition to fight. We don't have any cover up here."_

Greg let out a tight sob of pain, _"Fine but you need to be careful." _

Nick carefully pulled Greg over to a nearby wall to prop him up and offer some cover. He stepped to the side drawing his gun and walking to the small trap door on the floor of the attic. He turned back to Greg, _"Don't worry I will be fine, I'll be right back for you."_

Greg only nodded in response and flipped open Nick's phone and called Russell.

Russell had just finished some paper work in the breakroom along with Sara and Morgan who had recently finished their robber's arrest and had just started the paper work to finish up their case.

He saw Warrick and Finn come in and get some coffee. They had just gotten a long case where a woman was murdered by her lawyer husband. They couldn't find any evidence to convict but the man had practically addmitted to the murder.

Russell was packing up his papers when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Nick. 'Probably wondering where David is', he thought. David had been helping Warrick and Finn, he wouldn't be there for a while still.

He answered, _"Hey Nick. David won't_"- but was interrupted before he could say more.

_"Russell, we have a situation and we need backup immediatly." _Greg spoke quickly, he had begun to fall unconscious and they needed help desperately .

_"Wuh, Greg slow down, are you okay?"_

_"Russell the suspect returned to the scene, I think the Officer outside is injured. He shot through the floor and I got hit in the leg. Nick went to clear the scene. Please..."_

_"Greg stay with me were sending backup", _he looked to the others in the break room who seemed worried and confused.

_"Sorry...Russell."_

Then he heard shots from the other end of the phone. Undoubtable the whole breakroom heard and they all sprung into action.

_"Greg? Greg!"_

Then the line went dead. He closed the phone and told everyone what he had heard. They all looked extremly worried, especially Morgan who was latched onto Sara tears welling up in her eyes. Finn standing shocked next to them.

Warrick looked pissed and soon broke the silence, _"Well come on we have to go and help them!"_ They all rushed to the cars speeding as fast as they could to the crime scene.

_"Sorry...Russell."_

Greg started to lose grip on reality falling towards the darkness. Then he heard it. Shots were firing fairly close and he looked to the trap door hoping Nick would be okay.

_"Greg? Greg!"_

Greg only hoped that Nick would be okay he lost hold and fell into the cold darkness.

**Tell me if you like it. I know what it's like to wait forever for updates so I am trying to work quickly. Reviews please... :)**


	3. Too many questions

**I am a really fast writer. I can't stand waiting for updates so I'm making this as quick and painless as possible. Hope you like this chapter. Oh and I know that Warrick and Russell never met each other but I wish they had so that's why he's in here.**

**Hint of Morganders. Happy Reading.**

Nick stepped slowly down the stairs to the 2nd floor, looking back quickly to see Greg pull out the phone. He turned back to concentrate on making as little noise as possible.

Once down the stairs he quickly searched both directions of the hall, gun drawn. Nick made his way down the right end of the hall and searched the closest room, which happened to be the bathroom. No one was there.

He moved on to several rooms without any signs of disturbance. He was about to go down the stairs when he saw movement over the railing in the what looked to be the living room.

Making his way down the stairs he saw a man in a black hoodie, wearing gloves, and he looked to be shuffling from room to room pulling out drawers and cabinets. 'What are you looking for and why were you willing to kill us for it', was all he thought as he approached the man.

He was within feet from the suspect, _"Crime Scene Investigator, put your hands up!"_

The man whipped around an raised his gun, shooting at Nick.

Nick just had enough time to dodge one of the bullets and leap behind a niche in the wall. His adrenaline was pumping and he almost didn't notice the bullet wound he recieved in his upper left arm.

Nick listened for the suspect when he heard what sounded like him flipping over a table for cover_. "Shit", _he swore underneath his breath, knowing that he would have a harder time apprehending the suspect. He needed time to think.

He heard some russling ad made the decision to peak around the corner. He thrust his body around the corner and saw the table on its side. he walked slowly and cautiously forward heading for the table.

He jumped around the large table only to find no one there_. "What the hell." _Nick noticed movement to the side of him and saw a back door that was covered with boxes earlier on. He never even saw it before, 'the shooter might have been familiar with the house', he thought.

Slowly he made his way to the door realizing the suspect was on foot. Nick did not want this guy to get away with hurting Greg. 'I'm gonna get hell from Russell for going after a suspect without backup', but right now he was only thinking of catching this guy and ran out the door.

Russell sped through the lanes precariously, he was worried he would lose his CSIs. Warrick and Finn were with him while Sara and Morgan took another car along with several police cars and ambulances, they were not taking any chances.

Morgan didn't know if she could handle losing Greg. She had grown close to him throughout the time they had spent together. She was starting to panic, what if they were to late. 'I should have gone with them or helped, just something, anything to avoid this from happening.

Sara didn't know what to think, she only had questions that needed to be answered and fast. 'Is Greg okay? Is Nick okay? Was the suspect still at the scene? Were they too late?'

Warrick was only feeling anger as he sat i the passenger seat waiting to get there, wanting to get there faster. He couldn't believe that he let both his brothers be hurt or killed. He only wanted to kill the bastard who did it.

Finn had no idea what to feel, she hadn't been with the team for to long but felt a sort of close relationship already with the team and only hoped they would both be okay when they got there.

Russell, Warrick and Finn pulled up to the house, it was very ominous and large. The first thing Russell noticed was the Officer lying in the entrance of the home.

Warrick knelt down and saw a bullet wound in Officer Burke's shoulder and a bad head wound.

Sara and Morgan ran up behind them_, "Is he okay?", _Sara asked _"Warrick is he alive?"_

_"Ya he's alive just knocked out." _Warrick let out a sigh of relief.

Russell rallied his team around, _"Sara and Morgan go up to the 2nd floor and clear it then go up to the attic." _He turned to Warrick and Finn, _"You can come with me and we will clear the 1st floor, since it is bigger than the 2nd. Okay?"_

They all nodded and Warrick headed in gun drawn. Russell and Finn followed and they headed for the living room.

Sara and Morgan headed for the stairs and quickly cleared the 2nd floor. Morgan noticed the attic door was open_, "Sara look", _and pointed to the stairs. They headed up slowly. Sara looked around and noticed the dead body that Greg and Nick were originally called here for.

Morgan soon followed Sara and noticed a large blood pool that was fairly far away from the body. She followed a blood trail and gasped in surprise. _"Sara!"_

Sara turned around and saw Morgan on her knees towards a curve in the wall. She rushed over and found a heart stopping sight.

Finn and Russell followed Warrick through the 1st floor and when they made it to the kitchen they saw an upturned table and gravitational blood drops leading towards the back of the house and out a door half covered by boxes.

Suddenly Russell's phone rang, he picked it up, _"Russell"_

_"It's Sara, Greg's in the attic he has a bullet wound in his thigh and won't wake up!"_

Russell heard the sirens outside as they pulled up.

_"Sara calm down. It's gonna be okay I'm going to get the paramedics."_

Russell hung up and rushed outside to talk to the paramedics.

Warrick turned around and followed the blood drops outside in hopes of finding both the suspect and Nick.

Finn thought about stopping Warrick but they couldn't just leave Nick out there and Greg was in good hands. She took astep forward and followed Warrick out the back door.

Sara watched helplessly as Morgan desperatly tried to wake Greg up. He was extremly pale and had lost alot of blood. His pulse was going normal speed but was very weak.

Morgan couldn't find a way to wake him, she worried if she didn't wake him then he would never wake up_. "Please...Greg...come on...wake up." _Sara had called Russell but she didn't know if he would bring the paramedics in time. Greg's pulse was weakening even further when suddenly she heard footsteps and shouting.

Sara turned around and signaled to the EMTs. She grabbed Morgan's arm and they backed up so Greg could get the help he needed.

Russell had followed the EMTs up to the attic but wasn't prepared for what he saw. Greg was so pale and there was an impossible amount of blood. Morgan was crying into Sara's shoulder and Sara in return was trying to console her.

The EMTs had a difficult time stopping the blood and were shouting orders to each other, but once the blood was controled they put Greg Sanders onto a stretcher and carried him causiously down the flights of stairs. They headed outside to the second ambulance because the wounded Officer was in the first.

The 3 CSIs followed the emergency workers outside and Morgan practically forced her way into the ambulance beside Greg.

_"Greg? Can you hear me?" _Morgan desperatly tried to wake him.

_"Morgan is th...that you?"_

_"Ya Greg, your safe okay your gonna be okay."_

_"Nick...where's Nick?"_

_"We will find him Greg, he will be okay too." "Just stay awake...for me."_

_"I can't...I'm so tired.."_

_"Come on Greg stay awake, look at me"_

Greg slowly closed his eyes and fell back into darkness but it was different this time, this time the darkness was calming and warm.

_"Greg? Greg!"_

Suddenly the machine started beeping and Morgan's heart broke.

_"His pulse is dropping! He's going into Afib! Were losing him, charge the paddles!"_

Nick had followed the trail through several yards and found himself in an alleyway. It was defeningly quiet and shadows bounced along the walls making Nick's vision swirl.

Suddenly the suspect jumped out from behind a dumpster and tackled Nick to the ground. He was scrawny, but strong. Nick could have taken him if his arm wasn't already wounded.

They wrestled on the ground each getting punches in. As quickly as it happened it was over when Nick was hit with a punch to the side of his head and lay on the ground dazed. The suspect stood up and grabbed Nick's gun which had been thrown in the scuffle.

The man had lost his hood and Nick saw his face clearly for the first time. He wasn't more than 25 years old, and if it wasn't for the gun pointed at him and bruises on the kid's face then he would have looked like a regular college kid. Nick's thoughts were interupted when the kid spoke.

_"You couldn't just leave well enough alone."_

Nick suddenly recieved a kick of confidence. _"What were you doing in that empty house in the first place? If you hadn't killed that guy none of this would have happened."_

The kid looked even angrier_. "I never killed Jessie! He wasn't supposed to be there! He was my best friend."_

Nick looked up furiously at him_. "Then why was your best friend dead in that attic, if you didn't kill him who did, and why would you shoot at my partner and me?!"_

The kid started to breath heavy_,"I...He was following me, he didn't want me to buy it. I should have listened to him and maybe...maybe he would still be alive."_

Nick began to calm down and decided negotiation would be best. _"Okay who killed your friend? Maybe I can catch him for you?"_

_"I can't tell you he would kill me!"_

_"Okay, okay. You don't have to tell me. Why did you shoot at me and my partner?"_

_"I didn't want you to find the drug money. If I don't take that drug money to Reggie he would kill me."_

_"It's gonna be okay just give me the gun and we can help you out." _Nick reached out his hand and was inches away when the kid suddenly lifted the gun.

_"You are not taking me to jail, I have to kill you. You know who I am." _The kid put his finger on the trigger.

_Bang..Bang!_

**Hope you liked it and that it made sense. **

**Is the suspense killing you? Keep reviewing. :D**


	4. Still no answers

**Hello again. Hope you liked my other chapters for those of you who are actually reading this. Sorry for the suspense but I think it fits. Enjoy.**

_"You are not taking me to jail, I have to kill you. You know who I am." _The kid put his finger on the trigger.

_Bang..Bang!_

Nick looked up the expected pain hadn't come and he almost thought he was dead. Then he looked on the ground and saw the kid a few feet away on the ground and not moving.

2 minutes beforehand:

Warrick had gone through many yards with Finn close behind and had finally reached the alleyway. Both stood protectively behind a dumpster waiting to see if Nick could defuse the situation.

When the kid pointed the gun back at Nick, Warrick had gotten ready to fire. He heard the kid say he had to kill Nick and both Warrick and Finn jumped out and hit him each once in the chest.

Present:

Nick turned to see Finn and Warrick place their guns back into their holsters. He smiled, "You guys couldn't have better timing."

Warrick patted Nick on the back, "I thought we were too late for a second, man."

Finn stood back and watched the two brothers talk and smiled, glad to have such a great team.

Nick suddenly remembered Greg and frowned, "Hey what about Greg, is he okay?"

Warrick and Finn exchanged looks and Nick noticed the hesitation and almost paniced.

Finn looked to Nick, "We left before they could tell us anything, so we could find you."

They all exchanged looks before rushing back to the scene. Nick needed to be there for Greg, he promised him he'd come back.

Suddenly the machine started beeping and Morgan's heart broke.

_"His pulse is dropping! He's going into Afib! Were losing him, charge the paddles!"_

The paramedics leaned in and began trying to rececitate Greg.

_"Clear!"_

The beeping continued.

_"Nothing, try again, ready."_

_"Clear!"_

Morgan sat back watching the EMTs try to bring Greg back, she couldn't breath he was dieing right in front of her. She let herself shed a few tears. Then the beeping stopped.

_"We got him back, hand me the IV we need to get some fluids in him!"_

Morgan almost burst into relieved sobs and then breathed in deeply, she hadn't breathed since they lost Greg. She clasped on to Greg's hand and held it like her life depended on it.

They reached the hospital in what felt like hours but was most likely a few minutes. Doctors rushed to the doors and she was pushed out of the way and forced into the ER waiting room.

Nick, Warrick and Finn reached the Crime scene at record breaking speed and rushed up to Russell.

Russell looked at them and immediatly took notice of Nick's, practically forgotten, injured arm.

_"Nick Where in the hell have you been?! We've been worried sick, you shouldn't have tried to clear the house by yourself."_ He called a paramedic over to look at Nick's arm.

_"Russell I know okay. Just tell me...is Greg okay?" _Nick tried to hold back his emotions as he waited for the answer.

Russell sighed, _"He went to the hospital with Morgan...and honestly he seemed pretty bad when we found him." _The 3 CSIs looked agitated and almost as if someone had physically hurt them.

Russell tried to reassure them. _"I'm sure that Greg will be okay, he's a strong kid a will be fine." _He was also trying to reassure himself so he didn't think he sounded very convincing.

There was a heart stopping silence as Nick was led to an awaiting ambulance and Finn had gone to tell Brass about the kid in the alleyway.

Russell broke the silence, _"We should go process the scene and then we can go visit Greg."_

_"Okay, but shouldn't w ebe there for Greg right now?"_

_"Well, they have to do surgery so we could clean up here and go see Greg after. Besides we can be here for Greg by figuring this out."_

Warrick nodded and walked over to Sara and Finn so they could get started on the scene.

Morgan was sitting with her head in her hands, alittle of Greg's blood still on her. She had been waiting for about 20 minutes and knew it would be a lot longer until she heard anything.

She heard a commotion near the entrance and saw Nick being wheeled into the ER waiting room heading for the ER. He was fighting with the Nurses and Doctors to leave him alone and his injuries weren't a big deal.

She rushed over to him, not prepared for another one of her team mates to be injured.

_"Nick! Are you okay?"_

_"Morgan? Oh ya, It's nothing just a scatch." _He said with a glare towards the staff_. "Hey is Greg okay?"_ He asked suddenly forgetting about the staff still rushing around him.

Morgan muffled a sob, _"I don't know, he went into surgery almost a half hour ago and won't be back for a while." _Nick looked to the ground as if it held the answers.

_"Nick, maybe you should get looked at. I mean Greg won't even be out of surgery by the time your done."_

Nick pondered this for a moment, _"But...", _he drifted off. He knew she was right and sighed signaling for the staff to take him away.

Morgan was relieved that Nick was okay but she still worried for Greg. She hadn't told Nick that Greg had died in the ambulance and the doctor had told he it was not looking good. Greg had lost alot of blood. She sighed and let more tears fall as she sat back down, head in her hands.

**About 6 hours later:**

Morgan had fallen asleep some time ago while waiting for the surgery results.

Nick had just arrived in the ER waiting room after hours of begging the nurse to let him leave. She was finally to annoyed to keep him from leaving his room. The nurse had placed a sling on his left arm and gave him some pain killers warning him he would get drowsy.

Nick sat next to Morgan. She felt the shift in weight and opened her eyes to see Nick.

_"Nick, your okay?"_

_"Ya Morgan...I'm fine. Have you heard anything yet?"_

_"No and its been so long."_

_"Morgan...," _ He put his good hand on her shoulder, _"It's gonna be okay he's a strong kid."_

_"Nick he dead in the ambulance...I didn't think they would be able to get him back." _She let out a quiet sob and leaned her head on Nick's good shoulder.

Nick was shocked into silence. He didn't think Greg was that bad. It was just a little blood lose wasn't it? Nick was left with his thoughts as Morgan fell back into sleep exhausted from crying.

Nick luckily wasn't left with his thoughts for long and slowly drifted off to sleep as well.

Warrick, Finn, Russell, and Sara along with Brass had just finished up with processing the crime scene. They were all fairly exhausted from the days dramatic events, but they still wanted to see how Nick and Greg were doing.

Warrick looked at Russell and was given a knowing look, signaling he could go with Sara to the hospital. He turned back to be certain.

_"Go on. Finn and I will go back to the lab and see that the evidence is tended to."_

_"Thanks Russell."_

With that they headed out to the hospital.

When they reached the hospital they walked into the ER waiting room. They saw Morgan sleeping on Nick's shoulder and Nick leaning his head against the wall. Morgan looked like she had been crying which was understandable because everyone but Greg and Morgan knew they liked each other.

Warrick sighed and sat next to Nick, who was out like a light, 'probably the painkillers' he smirked at the thought.

Sara sat next to Morgan who stirred a little from the movement but was so tired she fell straight back into a deep sleep.

The team had been waiting for what seemed like forever before a tired looking doctor came out of the double doors. Sara and Warrick waited in anticipation.

_"Family for Greg Sanders?" _the doctor inquired.

Warrick and Sara stood quickly waking Morgan in the process who in turn stood with them a little shakily.

_"That's us"_ Warrick spoke. He continued. _"Well his family is out of state and we are the only ones he has right now."_

_"Well is one of you Morgan Brody?"_

_"I am" _Morgan replied a little confused.

_"Well it says here you are one of his emergency contacts along with a Nick Stokes_."

_"He is sort of a sleep righ now." _She replied, pointing to Nick in the hospital chair.

The doctor nodded in understanding. _"I see, well if you could just step into my office-"_

He was interupted when Morgan spoke sounding more awake now. _"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of everyone."_

_"Alright well, Mr. Sanders had a bullet wound to the leg, it grazed his femur but didn't hit any major arteries. Although he did lose alot of blood which did cause some problems, but we managed to give him a few transfusions. Now the bad news is we lost Greg on the table 2 times and the lose of oxygen and blood circulation to the brain may have caused damage. We will have to wait for Mr. Sanders to wake up before we access his condition any further. I'm sorry but I have other patients." _He gave a small simpathetic smile.

_"So he's in a coma?"_

_"For the time being yes but you can see him in about an hour when he is set up in his room." _With that he walked back into the ER.

The three CSIs stood in shocked silence for several minutes, not sure what to do. When Morgan collapsed into her chair and tried to cry but was all out of tears.She sat thinking about how she could live without Greg, if he never woke up. 'How could a gun shot wound to the thigh lead to a coma?' She realized she was in denial.

Looking up at Warrick's expression she could see an almost instant flash from shock to denial to anger. He was moving quickly through the stages.

Sara had an almost imperceivable expression but looked to be following her own stage line of which she was at sadness.

Morgan turned to Nick who was still sleeping and decided she wasn't going to be the one to tell him about Greg. She wanted to be with him now. She suddenly jumped up and rushed to the reception desk first angry she couldn't see Greg which quickly formed into begging to see her friend.

_"I'm sorry ma'am he is still being set up to his room, we will let you know as soon as Mr. Sanders is ready for visitors. Please sit down."_

_"But I have been waiting for hours and I just want to see him...please."_

Sara had come up behin her and put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. Then a woman with auburn hair and light hazel-green eyes came towards them, she smiled.

_"Mr. Sanders is ready for visitors but only 2 at a time please."_

Morgan looked to Sara_, "Sara can I-" _But she was interupted when Sara gave her a slight smile and a nod.

Morgan looked back to the nurse who led her into a darker room. There was a pale, fragile looking man in the lone bed. She took a closer look and realized it was Greg. She pulled up a chair and sat her arms folded under her head lying on the bed.

Warrick had barely noticed the absence of the women. He was to busy being furious at the kid who did this, and all over some drug money they had no idea was even in the house at all.

When Sara returned Warrick had calmed down and was sitting next to the still sleeping Nick.

_"Where is Morgan?"_

_"She went to see Greg, I'm giving her some time to process the situation."_

_"What are we gonna tell Nick when the drugs wear off?"_

_"The truth, he's a big boy he can handle himself." _Sara visibly winced at the the harshness in her tone.

Sara sat in the chair on the opposite side of Nick and waited for him to wake up. She almost wished he would sleep for a while as to not here the horrible news and because he loked awful.

Warrick took out his phone and called Russell to brief him on the situation.

_"That's terrible news Warrick, but on the up side we did figure out who this 'Reggie' is and we have an arrest warrant out for th murder of Jessie Parks, the guy in the attic."_

_"That's good maybe we can stop this from happening to any more innocent people."_

_"I was hoping to do just that."_

_"Well thank you for the update."_

_"Thank you also I will tell Finn and Brass"_

Then the call ended and both sides were left in worry.

**How will Nick handle Greg's condition?**

**Will Greg be okay? What about this Reggie person and his drug ring?**

**Continue reading and reviewing if you want to find out. :)**


	5. Always darkest before the dawn

**Thanks again for the reviews. You guys are really great for supporting me in my writing. I am just really happy to get positive feedback for my first fanfic. Oh and I am really sorry about the wait, I'm not gonna make any excuses cause well I've been lazy sorry bout that. So anyway here's my latest chapter, hope you like it. :)**

Nick woke up to find Warrick and Sara sitting next to him with worried expressions. He startled awake, worried something had happened to Greg while he was asleep.

Sara turned when she felt a sudden movement from Nick. She looked warily to her friend, who looked very anxiously at her. She sighed, she dreaded this moment.

_"Nick...", _she started.

_"What is it Sara, is Greg okay!?"_

_"Nick, Greg is...alive..."_

_"But what?"_

_"He is in a coma. The combination of blood and oxygen loss may have done damage, but we won't know for sure if...I mean when he wakes up." _Sara had finally let her icy composure slip and allowed for a few tears to fall.

Nick had listened in silent horror as Sara described Greg's condition to him. He heard Warrick behind him regain his anger and had to force himself to remain calm. Nick couldn't help but feel like this was his fault.

'Maybe if he had been more careful or if he hadn't left Greg by himself up in the attic? If only I had done something different...' He was interrupted when Sara touched his uninjured shoulder lightly.

_"Greg would't blame you, so don't blame yourself, he will be fine he's a strong kid. He's been through worse."_

Nick couldn't help but wonder if she was trying to convince him or herself and felt a little exposed that she could read his thoughts that easily.

_"Your right Sara, he's stronger than he looks. He'll be back to his normal self in no time."_

Warrick had been listening to the conversation and couldn't help but think that the only thing right now they could do to help Greg and the public in general was to stop this drug ring from claiming any more lives.

Warrick stood, _"I'm going to the lab to see if I can do something there. I can't stand sitting here doing nothing when there are some bastards out there we need to catch."_

_"I will go with you.." _She looked at Nick. _"If you'll be okay here."_

_"I'm fine. Wouldn't be of much use anyways," _he said looking to his arm, _"besides I wanna be here when he wakes up."_

The two nodded and left to go help Russell and Finn at the lab leaving Nick in the waiting room with his thoughts.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSCSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara and Warrick made thier way quickly to the lab. They desperately wanted to help catch the people who caused all of these problems.

Once Warrick pulled into the lab's garage they both got out and rushed inside to ask Russell what they could do to help.

Sara walked slightly ahead of Warrick and almost ran into Finn.

_"Finn! What do you need us to do?"_

_"Well... we found some prints on the body but most of them belong to Sam Wilden. That's the kid who...who shot Greg. But we also found some partials and were running them now along with a boot print that didn't belong to either Sam or Jessie." _She paused before continuing, a look of regret and saddness on her face.

_"We couldn't find anything else in the attic, the paramedics compromised the evidence and nothing else can be counted as conclusive. But we did manage to get a hit on the bullets and found they were used in a robbery a few weeks ago to injure a cashier."_

Sara and Warrick had remained silent throughout Finn's explanation of the evidence. They both seemed to be contemplating what else could be done.

Warrick was going over the events that had happened today and had almost missed a crucial moment.

_"Wait!" _They both looked at Warrick in surprise at his loud outburst and jovial tone.

_"What that kid..uh...I mean Sam Wilden. He said that 'Reggie' would kill him if he didn't give him the money that was supposed to be hidden in the house. Did you find any money?" _He looked to Finn with hope evident in his eyes.

_"No we didn't find any money. Do you think it's still in the house?"_

_"Only one way to find out." _Sara chimed in, _"Lets go tell Russell and tear that house apart until we do._

All three rushed to Russell's office to tell him about their new lead.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Morgan awoke slowly trying to remember where she was at what in the hell was that beeping noise. She felt like it was important and tried to get her barrings as she opened her eyes. 'Have I been crying', she wondered. She looked up and noticed Greg lying in a small white bed and the memories slowly came back to her and she couldn't help letting out a chocked sob.

She looked at her watch and realized she had been alseep for 2 hours. She wondered if she should get back to the team but figured if they needed her than they would come and get her. She didn't want to leave Greg's side.

_"Oh Greg, you need to wake up for me soon. I can't stand you being so quiet. Your usually so full of energy and always making me laugh."_

Morgan paused as if expecting him to answer, like in the movies where a person in a coma always woke up when they were being talked to. He didn't so she continued.

_"Greg you have to wake up...I don't know if I could go on without you.."_

She gasped as realization hit her, 'Why didn't I see it before!'

_"Greg I know it's a little late for this but, I think I love you. I think everyone knew except us. Why didn't I see it? Why do I always notice things when it's to late.." _She stopped and looked at the prone figure in the bed. She grew furious with herself.

_"No. No! It's not too late, I love you and I know you won't give up. When you get out of this I promise things will be different. I don't care what my dad thinks about you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I wanna be with you."_

She sighed trying to calm herself down and began to sob quietly. She only hoped he would feel the same way when he woke up. She rested her head on his chest and held his hand tightly in hers before softly falling into a restless sleep.

**About 15 minutes latter:**

Nick slowly got up from the uncomfortable chair feeling his aching body creak and protest with each movement. He made his way to Greg's room hoping that his best friend wouldn't look to bad.

Nick reached the room and peaked around the door. What he saw made his heart stop and made him smile at the same time.

Morgan was sleeping half on and half off Greg. But Greg still looked terrible and he couldn't help feeling guilty for not protecting him better. He approached the side of the bed not already taken by Morgan and reached for Greg's hand. As soon as his hand touched Greg's there was a loud beeping noise that echoed through the room. Nick snatched his hand back and Morgan jumped up almost tumbling off the bed.

Doctors and nurses rushed in yelling things that didn't make any sense to either CSIs. They were immediatly pushed from the room into the hall. Morgan started to sob and Nick held her in his arms both to comfort her and himself. 'What could possibly be wrong with Greg', they both thought.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Warrick had driven to the crime scene along with Sara and Finn. They were determined to find that money and catch the bastards that had caused their family so much pain and worry.

They arrived at the house in record time and had caused many traffic violations on the way. They knew the house would still be there when they arrived but they were to filled with emotions to let that slow them down.

Sara began searching the upstairs bedrooms along with Finn. Both women tore apart any remaining furniture and had knocked on the walls for any indication of hollowness or hidden compartments.

Finding nothing both went to the first floor where Warrick was currently searching. He had just made it to the livingroom when they moved in to help.

They had been at it for a while and were about to give up, their energy spent.

Suddenly Finn gasped. Both Sara and Warrick looked up expectantly to see Finn with a huge grin on her face.

_"What is it Finn?" _Sara asked, a bit more anxiously then she had wanted.

_"The fireplace...why didn't I think of it before!"_

Finn moved quickly to the fireplace and reached up further into the chimney stack. The action letting dust and dirt fall onto her arms and face, but she barely took notice and pulled herself out with a bag in her arms.

Warrick and Sara looked on in surprise and quickly moved to assess the bag together.

Finn opened the bag an Warrick pulled out what looked to be almost 20,000 dollars in cash. 'How could they have missed this', each thought.

They were broken out of their thoguhts by a sudden noise they knew all to well, the noise of a gun being cocked. They all looked up to see a man in his late 20s to early 30s holding a gun a pointing it staight at them. He had brown shaggy hair with cold dark eyes and looked fairly raggid and even worse, he looked desperate.

Suddenly he spoke, his voice chilling with a cold matter-of-fact tone.

_"Hand me the money and maybe you won't end up like those dumb college kids and your friends."_

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**So what do you think is it good? I could use some suggestions and I don't mind criticism as long as your gentle. As you can tell I like a good amount of suspense in my stories, don't care to much about that boring stuff. Hope you liked it and keep reading.**


	6. Battles of War

**I'm trying to work faster and I know this chapter is shorter than the rest but I do hope you enjoy it, even if you don't I could still use reviews to help me with any other stories I decide to write thought. Happy Reading. :D**

The 3 CSIs looked in pure shock at the man standing in front of them pointing a gun with the coldest of eyes they had ever seen.

_"I said hand me the money and nobody gets hurt...NOW!"_

The man looked about to explode and Finn couldn't help but think he was on some sort of drug. If her hunch was right then they were in a lot more trouble, people under the influence could be unpredictable.

_"Okay..Okay, here. We don't want any trouble.." _Warrick said holding out the bag an arms length from his body.

The man narrowed his eyes, as if the offer was a threat. He slowly made his way, gun still pointed at the group, a reached for the bag.

Suddenly the man grabbed the bag and looked inside, he thrust his gun back at the group his eyes lighting up with panic and anger.

_"What's going on? Why did you trick me?"_

They were all surprised at the stranger's outburst, none of them had any idea what he was talking about.

Sara spoke, _"What do you mean? We didn't trick you."_

_"Your lieing! I want all of my money, this is only half! Where's the rest?"_

_"We don't know what your talking about we just found the bag right before you came in, we wouldn't compromise evidence like that." _Finn stated.

The man's eyes flashed in belief and realization but quickly glazed over in hatred.

_"I don't believe you! Even if I did then if you didn't take it then who did?"_

The CSIs looked at each other as if they each held some sort of answer to help them get out of the dangerous situation.

Sara turned to the man, determination in her eyes, _"We are investigators, if anyone can find out who took your money it's us."_

The man contemplated this and slowly nodded, _"Alright, but if you try anything then each one of you is going to get a bullet in the head."_

The CSIs knew they were still in serious danger but at least they had stalled enough so they had at least had a chance.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick and Morgan had been waiting for what seemed like forever when Greg's doctor finally emerged, looking tired with a sad frown on his face.

They both stood up so fast they had to steady themselves after sitting so long. After they each steady themselves they slowly walked over to the doctor fearful of what news they might hear.

_"What happened? Is Greg okay?" _Morgan began throwing questions out to fast for the man to answer any.

Nick layed a hand on Morgan's shoulder, instantly stopping the question flow.

_"Doctor..?" _Nick asked.

_"Well, earlier Mr. Sanders' heart stopped due to a blood clot dangerously close to his heart. We regretably missed it when we surgically removed the bullet from his leg. It must have traveled after the surgery. Anyway we managed to stop the clot before it hit his heart and have hopefully cleared it up, but in case we did give him some medicine that will hopefully keep his arteries from contricting."_

_"So..is he gonna..be okay?" _Morgan asked in between sobs.

The Doctor smiled, _"I do believe the clot will not be a problem but he is still in a coma and hopefully will be out of it soon."_

_"So can we go back in now?" _Nick asked hopeful.

_"Yes, but I would appreciate it if you both kept an eye on his heart rate to make sure there isn't another clot."_

_"Sure, anything to make sure Greg gets better." _Morgan said.

Nick and Morgan walked past the doctor and in to Greg's room. He looked even worse after the clot surgery then before. If it was possible he had actually gotten paler.

Morgan rushed over and placed a hand on top of Greg's. She sat in her chair and slowly resumed her earlier position on his bed. Nick smiled softly, 'finally she can see how much she loves him', he found himself thinking.

Nick quietly left the room, he wanted to give Morgan some time alone and he really wanted to get back to work. He made his way out of the horpital and called a cab to take him back to the lab.

Nick got out of the cab and walked into the lab to see Russell looking fairly worried and pacing his office.

_"Russell? What's going on?"_

_"Nick? Your supposed to be resting."_

_"I have been resting and I wanted to get back to work and give everyone an update on Greg."_

_"Okay, how is Greg?"_

_"Well he had to go back into surgery because he developted a blood clot, but the doctor thinks he should be okay. He just needs to get out of this damn coma."_

_"Jeez, poor kid."_

Nick looked curiously at his Boss, he was acting distant and worried but it didn't seem like it was directed towards Greg. Nick also noticed that he hadn't seen anyone since the hospital.

_"Russell...what's wrong and where is everyone?"_

_"They went back to the scene a while ago and I haven't been able to reach them I was about to call in Brass and go down there to see what the hell is going on."_

_"Let me come with you, besides I want to tell everyone about Greg's condition in person."_

Russell put a look of deep thought on and took a few seconds to think over the situation. _"Okay, but I want you to stay behind when me and Brass go in...I have a bad feeling about that house."_

Nick nodded a little confused at Russell's request but figured this was not up to debate.

Russell scooped up his phone and dialed Brass.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Warrick had been searching the kitchen for about an hour and had not found anything to clue them on where the missing money could be.

Finn had been searching the rest of the living room and dining room but had also found nothing.

Sara had somehow been negotiated into being held by the gunman as insurance so no one would run off or try anything. The man had begun to sober up and get a little twitchy and nervous, losing the coolness in his voice. It was both helpful and hurtful to the situation.

Helpful, because maybe if he managed to lose his high he would realize what he was doing and turn himself over or even make a run for it. But hurtful because the transition from completly high to clean was a fairly dangerous stage. He would be fighting the withdrawl and it would not be easy for him to keep his head on straight.

Warrick looked in a bottom drawer in the kitchen for the 3 time, hoping to find anything he could have passed over but mostly just hoping to stall a little longer, for Sara.

He was checking the back wall almost completly inside the cabinet when he slipped. Warrick fell into the back of the cabinet with a soft thump and noticed it was hollow.

Putting a hand to his head he slowly pressed his hand and managed to pry the false back off. Inside lay a bloody towel, extra amo for a pistol and what looked to be the missing money.

He placed the towel and amo into seperate evidence bags, then shoved them into a different drawer, hoping this could help them with the original case. Warrick then went back in and grabbed the money and crawling out again.

_"I found it!" _He yelled, he didn't want to startle the already twitchy man by walking unannounced into the livingroom.

The man approached slowly arm around Sara and gun pointed at her side. He inched towards Warrick and was ready to grab the money when he pulled his hand back.

_"You, _he nudged Sara, _"grab the money and hand it back to me."_

Sara reached forward and carefully picked up the money and handed it back to the gunman. He shoved Sara into Warrick, hard enough to knock both of them over and pointed his gun at both CSIs lying on the floor.

_"What the hell, you said you would leave us alone if we found the money for you."_

The man smirked, _"I can't leave you alive, you have all seen my face and can identify me. I'm not gonna let that happen."_

He tightened his finger on the trigger and was about to fire when he heard a noise from behind him. It suddenly dawned on him that one of the CSIs was not in the kitchen. He swung around in time to be hit in the head with one of the kits the CSIs were using.

Finn had heard the noise and yelling and had decided to take action. She saw the man pointing his gun at her friends and knew by his body language he was getting ready to fire. She had barely any time to think before she slammed the kit she had been using straight into his head.

He felt the pain in his head and felt his fury boil over. He pretended to be knocked out and waited for the right moment to regain the upper hand.

Finn watched the man fall, unconscious to the ground. She looked up and gave a tired smile to Warrick and Sara who had begun to stand up and shake themselves off. Finn looked back to the man ready to secure his gun.

He saw her lean closer and decided to make his move.

Finn leaned down and was shocked to see his eyes fly open and raise his gun. She had almost no time to react, but managed to throw herself to the side and ram him. The gun had been fired but the bullet went wide and suddenly the crazed man was fighting with 3 other people for control of the gun.

A struggle ensued and suddenly a loud thud, followed by a quick gunshot sounded through the house and all went still.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**So how is it so far? Don't be afraid to critize. Sorry about the suspense. I promise this is the last chapter ending this way. **

**News for Morganders: Stay tuned for the next chapters (I'm thinking 2 more) there will definitly be much Greg and Morgan romance to come. **


	7. Realizations

**Hey. Sorry bout the wait. Been kinda lazy and stressed out. Hope you enjoy it took me forever to end this.**

Nick was standing behind Russell, who had his gun pointed at the groaning man. He slowly approached and saw the man was only hit in the shoulder. It was enough to slow the man down and allow for Warrick to take control of the gun.

_"God, we let you guys leave for one second and we have to come save your buts", _Nick said.

Russell wrestled the guys hands behind his back, enticing a yelp of pain from the suspect. He dragged him to his feet and let an officer take him to a nearby ambulance while he read his rights.

_"So what the heck happened here?", _DB turned around to face his 3 roughed up CSIs. The three filled Nick and Russell in on what happened and Russell went back to the lab to write a report but adressed the 3 before he left.

_"I want you to go to the hospital and get checked out, you can visit Greg. But I want you to come back to the lab as soon as you can to fill out all the paperwork."_

The CSIs made their way to the ambulances and were checked over carefully.

All three luckily had only a couple of bruises from the scuffle and were able to go to the hospital, using their own car, to visit their friend.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSIC**

Morgan sat silently next to Greg, in the most uncomfortable hospital chair. Greg had just come out of surgery an hour ago and the doctor had said confidently that the clot was gone. Now Greg was on medication so another clot was very unlikely. Even with the good news Morgan was still worried, Greg still didn't wake up and until she actually spoke to him she would continue to sit in waiting.

Morgan put a hand on Greg's arm. She couldn't help but hope for him to wake up with her touch. Morgan knew that a person in the hospital, in movies, would always wake up when someone they loved was near. Hopefully she was not wrong about Greg's feelings for her, she needed to tell him her feelings and then everything would go in its intended place.

Morgan drifted off and was almost asleep when she heard the door open. Instantly he head turned to see who it was. She held back a gasp when Sara and Warrick walked in. Both had pretty bad bruises on their faces and some more visible on their arms_. "What happened to you two_?"

Both CSIs smiled at Morgan and Warrick spoke_, "Just a normal day on the job."_

Sara laughed,_ "We can tell you about it later, but were fine."_

The conversation grew serious and Warrick's tone was of concern_, "How's Greg?"_

Morgan smiled sadly, _"He had a bad blood clot but after surgery the docotr said he should be okay. He is still in a coma and I don't know when he will wake up."_

Sara walked to stand beside Greg, opposite Morgan and lifted her hand to lightly brush the hair out of Greg's eyes. Morgan smiled at the thought of how much everyone cared for one another on their team. She felt a pang of disappointment when she realized Greg's normally spiked hair was flat and it made him look different and not himself_. "He will freak when he sees his hair."_

Warrick let out a strained chuckle, _"You're right. He'll probably head right to the bathroom and put loads of that gel in his hair."_

The groups smiles faded slowly and the mood in the room quickly turned to awkwardness. No one had really been in this situation before and they didn't know how to act. Morgan sighed heavily and put her head in her hands. She didn't think she could handle this stress or the feelings she was keeping inside. Sara and Warrick must have read her mind because she heard footsteps and the door opening. She sighed in relief but suddenly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she noticed Sara had a sympathetic look on her face. _"Morgan, Greg will be fine and you can tell him how you feel when he wakes up."_

Morgan just starred both shocked and completely confused by what she just said. _"But...What?...How..did you..?"_

Sara smiled genuinley this time. _"Morgan we all know about you and Greg. We were just waiting for you two to notice that you both have feelings for each other. Besides your both perfect for each other and I know that everything will work out."_

Before Morgan could respond Sara gave her a hopeful look and left the room. Morgan sighed in relief at being alone again. She glanced back at Greg and concern once again filled her_. "Why did this happen to you? I didn't even get to tell you how I feel." _Morgan began to cry, her body heaving with each sob. She leaned over and lay her head and arms on the bed. She cried for a few minutes before she suddenly began hiccuping, not having any more tears left. Morgan realized her makeup was probably smeared all over her face and began to get up to go to the bathroom.

Morgan stood but something caught her eye, she thought she saw Greg's hand move. She starred at his hand for a while, and when nothing happened she sighed and sat back in her chair. Her makeup was completely forgotten as tears once again slid down her cheeks, except now her crying was silent. Morgan resumed her earlier position on Greg's bed and fell into a light and depressed sleep.

Morgan woke slowly when she felt a slight pressure on her head. She was confused and weakly tried to swat at whatever it was on her head. Morgan missed the object and huffed in sleepy frustration, but it quickly vanished when there was a weak laugh. She immediately sat up and what was on her head was Greg's hand, he was awake and smiling at her.

_"Greg! Your awake!" _Morgan flung herself onto him and he let out a surprised breath.

_"Gosh, Morgan. Sufficating." _Morgan pulled back wih a worried look but it vanished when Greg smiled jokingly at her.

_"When did you wake up?" _Greg smiled_. "I heard you crying. I can't stand it when you are upset. It took longer than I thought but I finally woke up a few minutes ago. But it did take longer to move my hand."_

Morgan blushed fiercly_, "You ...heard me ..?"_

Greg's smile widened_. "Ya, I could hear most of what was going on while I was out. I'll have to research comas later."_

Morgan's blush began to burn her skin and she had to turn away from his amazing gaze.

_"I heard what you and Sara were talking about earlier and I want you to know I love you. I don't want to keep it hidden anymore now that I know first hand that life is too short."_

Morgan instantly looked back to Greg and smiled, her blush quickly faded. "_I love you too Greg. I was just to stupid to notice and I guess I thought we had more time."_

Greg breathed a sigh of relief when she spoke those three words. Suddenly the room turned serious_. "Morgan, is Nick...okay?"_

Morgan smiled, _"He is fine. Do you want me to get him?"_

Morgan turned to leave when Greg garbbed her hand. _"Wait!"_

Morgan turned concerned but Greg pulled her in and their lips met with a long and passionate kiss. They pulled back and each took a deep breath from the lack of oxygen.

Morgan smiled brightly and Greg smiled_. "Do you want me to get Nick?"_

_"Why..I'm about to fall..asleep..anyway."_

Morgan rolled her eyes, _"Alright well I need to get some sleep too."_

Morgan sat back in her chair and looked to Greg but was surprised to see a thoughtful expression on his face_. "What?"_

_"That chair must be super uncomfortable. You can come up here if you want." _Greg moved slightly in his bed and both blushed fiercly.

Morgan slowly stood and crawled into the bed next to Greg. She settled in_, "Greg are you okay?"_

_"I will be...if you say yes to our date when I get out of here."_

Morgan smiled, _"Yes, now go to sleep."_

_"Yes ma'am." _Greg yawned and soon he was fast asleep.

Morgan couldn't be happier as she slid into a deep and peaceful sleep.

They didn't notice the two people standing just out side the room.

Sara turned to Nick, _"Looks like they finally figured it out."_

_"Lets just hope they don't mess it up. There really perfect for each other."_

Sara smiled, _"I guess everything worked out in the end."_

_"Everything always does when it comes to those two."_

**Yes! It is finally done. Maybe I could make some sort of sequel. Hmm. I gotta think about that.**


End file.
